For A Moment I Belong
by HeavyMonstar
Summary: TO BE ADDED  UNFINISHED,CHAPTERS TO BE ADDED
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING

On return to Edoras. They rode hard and fast across the land of Rohan. Eowyn stood outside the King's building at the top of the hill,watching their return from a far.

They rode their way through the gates,up through the small hill village till they reached the top. Eowyn welcomed them with wide a smile.

Ewoyn made her way through the rowdy crowd of celebration a cup placed in her hands and her gaze set on the blonde man that stood with his eyes on her.

"An elf should drink at least once on this night" She greeted,holding the cup up and offering it out to him.

Legolas took the cup from her hand into his. He would not drink unless it was on call but how can he deny a toast to the men and fellow elf's he faught beside in the battle at Helms Deep? He held the cup to his mouth and took a mouthful, and didn't hesitate to swallow. The alcohol burned the back of his throat just a little but he didn't let it show. A smile formed on Eowyn's white face as he handed the cup back to her and with a slight bow of the head,he disappeared from her sight and into the sea of men in the room.

"I am happy for you" Thèoden greeted, "He is a great soldier. He will protect you if asked and I will not fail to say he would bring you back alive."

"He is no soldier" She corrected,looking up to her uncle. "He is hope."

Thèoden smiled and as well disappeared from his niece's side.

The night grew long in to the early hours of the morning,one by one,family by family. The people gathered descended to their own homes to rest till morning. The hall within hours was eventually left empty but with only Eowyn left. She sat on one of the bench's. Her blonde hair past her face and sat down her front. It ending just at the bottom of her stomach. Hey eyes sat glued on the empty cup in her hands which rested on her lap. The room was silent around her. She could hear the wind howl gently outside the walls. She could hear the soft snores of the drunk men and soldiers of the household passed out on their beds but none of what she heard bother her. The silence of the room she was in alone was enough peace for her.

"It does not matter who your first kiss is..." She whispered to herself.

"But rather it is the last that matters."

Eowyn jumped at the soft voice in the shadows but she knew straight away who the words belonged too and she did not hesitate to answer them. She stood,placing her cup on the wooden table beside her.

"You strayed far from me tonight. Am I not worth your company?" She asked.

Legolas ascended from the shadows and stopped in the light. His blue eyes fixed on hers. "I never said such a thing Eowyn. I keep my distance because I must."

"Why must you?" She asked.

"Battle is on our doorstep. When Gondor calls,men will ride. Men who ride may not come back. Whether it's prevented or not,you'll sit in this very room and wait on a man's return who will not return."

"Until then...why must you?" She asked again but Legolas had no answer. Fighting his feelings perhaps? Elf's were not meant to love mortals. They're would only be grief in the future of the relationship. Wondering endlessly in grief of the death of they're loved ones until death finally saved them from it. Why must anyone choose that?

"Goodnight Eowyn" He finally answered. He backed off before turning to walk in the direction that he had came in. Without looking back,he left Eowyn till it be tomorrow.


	2. The Next Morning

The morning came eventually. Legolas and Aragon sat on the end of the stone porch as they watched the sky turn from black,to a mixture of reds and golds until it finally turned blue, and the sun was finally starting to ascend up to the highest peak in the sky. They watched as the village awoke. Children began to play as if there had been no war. As if there would be no war. Women put out clothes to dry,picked ingredients for dinner. Life just seemed normal,For now.

"I heard you and Eowyn have words last night" Aragon stated without looking round.

"Yes" Legolas answered, "but the words were of no importance."

Afraid that Aragon would say anymore,Legolas got to his feet and disappeared back into the building behind him.

Eowyn who was busy in the stables with her horse was oblivious to the people outside. Her mind wondered to the conversation last night but she was struggling to make out why he'd want to keep away.

"My lady.." Aragon greeted.

"Lord Aragon" She replied. "Is there something that I can be of help with?"

Aragon shook his head as he leaned against the wooden stable wall. He was careful to stray from the horse itself but not because of any other reason than the fact that her horse in particular could be frisky. "I heard you and Legolas have words last night" He then answered, "You should really not be so loud. Your uncle could have heard the words that were said."

"The words that were exchanged last night were not of embarrassment. I will not and I am not ashamed to know that they have been heard."


End file.
